Comme une Plume
by Schizoid-Moon
Summary: Quand Rido, le père de Senri, possède le corps de son fils pour se rapprocher de son (insupportable) neveu Kaname Kuran, il y a toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés... Et d'ailleurs, aux côtés de qui ? De la marionnette ou du marionnettiste ? (Je suis sûre que ça a déjà été fait cinquante fois... Mais j'ai besoin d'écrire pour me vider un peu la tête.) Légers spoilers du tome 7.


**Disclaimer **: Les-personnages-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-et-sont-l'œ uvre-de-Matsuri-Hino. Je-ne-tire-aucun-profit-de-ceux-ci.

**Warning **: Yaoi-Shounen-ai Senri x Takuma

**Rated **: K+

**Résumé** : (Je suis sûre que ça a déjà été fait cinquante fois... Mais j'ai besoin d'écrire pour me vider un peu la tête.) Légers spoilers du tome 7.

Quand Rido, le père de Senri, « possède » le corps de son fils pour se rapprocher de son (insupportable) neveu Kaname Kuran, il y a toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés... Et d'ailleurs, aux côtés de qui ? De la marionnette ou du marionnettiste ?

* * *

_**Comme une plume**_

_Noir_. Avec un point lumineux qui vacillait dans son champs de vision, au bout d'un long tunnel.

_Paralysé_. Comme un pantin doté d'une âme, qu'on aurait arrachée pour la remplacer par celle d'un autre. Un autre pantin peut-être.

_Débordé_. Débordé de pensée infâmes qui ne sont pas les siennes.

Des amis, des ennemis qui s'en prennent à la mauvaise personne. Ou à la bonne.

Ah, il ne savait plus.

Cinq griffes noires tachées de sang s'étaient emparées de sa gorge, puis l'avaient plongé dans le vide. Un vide rempli de sang.

Il voyait tout par ses propres orbites occupées par les yeux d'un autre.

Il voulait crier, au moins s'assurer qu'il était encore vivant.

En tout cas, il devait l'être car des personnes se battaient pour lui.

Enfin, une seule personne. Blonde avec les yeux verts et un katana accroché à la ceinture, qui balançait le long de sa jambe gauche.

Une personne qui l'avait vu torse nu QUELLE HONTE ! Oui, il était pudique.

Une personne qui le voyait dans son plus faible état. Quel déshonneur.

Mais il n'y avait dans sa cage ni place pour le déshonneur ni pour la honte ou la pudeur.

Ses sentiments étaient largement exposés au même plan que sa faiblesse à son marionnettiste.

Un marionnettiste qui l'avait manipulé dans l'ombre et rendu sa mère folle à lier. Les « liens du sang », tout ça...

« _- Kaname ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne peux pas te laisser blesser Shiki ! Je refuse qu'il soit sacrifié dans vos querelles ! _

… _Dois-je en déduire... que tu te ranges du côté du Sénat... ?_

_ - Tu peux le prendre comme ça, si tu veux... »_

Si il avait pu, Senri aurait sauté au cou de Takuma. Malheureusement coincé au fond de son propre corps, il ne pouvait rien faire.

Et aimer ? Ah, peut-être. Il aurait bien voulu.

Se mettre à pleurer ? Il le voulait. Il le voulait vraiment.

_Je suis nul... Vraiment. Je ne mérite pas qu'on se batte pour moi..._

Le corps chancela. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et il poussa un cri de surprise. La personne blonde se tourna, étonnée, et s'approcha.

« Vous n'allez pas bien ? »

_Non. J'ai mal, Takuma. Je me sens vide et j'éprouve le besoin de te prendre dans mes bras, de te serrer le plus fort possible pour que tu restes avec moi, quitte à t'étouffer. S'il te plait..._

Mais le marionnettiste répondit à la place de la marionnette.

« Si, si. Mon fils est juste une lopette. »

Ichijô baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Lui et le corps aux deux âmes marchèrent côte à côte. Kuran s'était volatilisé, laissant comme trace de son passage un sol ouvert et des murs éclatés. Le silence était pesant.

D'ordinaire, Ichijô brisait un silence au bout des quelques secondes.

Et Senri n'aimait pas ce silence.

D'habitude, il appréciait le calme et la solitude. Mais, à cet instant précis, il avait besoin d'entendre la voix chantante et agréable de son ami. Pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort. La puissance de son père l'écrasait, il avait peur de se faire éjecter de son propre corps. Il se recroquevilla dans sa solitude et ramena ses jambes tremblantes contre sa poitrine nue.

_Ne m'abandonne pas, Takuma... J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir tout seul, cette fois..._

« Votre fils n'est pas une lopette...

- Hein ?

- C'est quelqu'un de bien.

- Oui, de très bien même... Pour se rapprocher de Kaname ! »

Takuma baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire. Senri était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Avec peu de valeurs et d'amour-propre, mais c'était quelqu'un d'unique. Et quand il dormait, il semblait vraiment apaisé et calme.

_Shiki... Et là, tu es juste en train de dormir ?_, pensa Ichijô.

Il cherchait une réponse à lancer au Sang-Pur. Une vraie réponse, sans être hypocrite. Il en avait marre de cacher ses émotions sous un beau sourire.

« … Senri est différent. Il est simple, sans hypocrisie.

-Tu es en train de dire que mon fils ne ment jamais ?

- Il ment par moments, comme nous tous. Mais il préfère se taire que dire des choses inutiles.

- C'est pour ça qu'il est facile à manipuler. Il se tait et ne proteste pas.

- … »

Takuma baissa les yeux. Le Sang-Pur ne voulait rien entendre. Il se fichait de Senri, il ne le considérait que comme un jouet à manipuler.

Ichijô se figea. Son regard était cloué au sol.

« … Takuma ? »

Ichijô essaya d'étouffer un rire nerveux.

« Excusez-moi... »

Le Sang-Pur se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

Takuma se mit à sa hauteur et le regarda dans les yeux. Il le dépassait même d'une dizaine de centimètres. Senri voyait, au travers des yeux de son géniteur, l'éclair de résolution qui traversait les yeux émeraudes d'Ichijô.

_Il ne va quand même pas..._

Takuma sortit son katana de son fourreau.

« … mais vous êtes un vrai monstre, salaud et égoïste. »

Shiki n'avait jamais entendu Takuma cracher des insultes comme ça à la tête de quelqu'un. Encore moins d'un Sang-Pur.

Mais il ne put s'y attarder plus longtemps.

Une épée traversa le cœur de son père.

Les jambes de ce dernier se dérobèrent sous lui. Senri hurla de douleur mais son cri se noya dans un océan de liquide rouge carmin.

Quelque part, au plus profond de sa cage thoracique, quelque chose se brisa.

_.oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo..oOo._

Noir. Puis de nouveau la lumière vacillante. Le tunnel était plus court, et plus lumineux. Il se sentit aspiré par un souffle vorace, doté de mains glaciales qui s'agrippèrent à ses bras et ses jambes pour le tirer vers la lumière.

Senri ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut une pièce sombre et le dos de Takuma. Ce dernier, le katana brandit en avant, repoussait les quelques vampires impétueux qui grimpaient aux fenêtres. Shiki scruta la chambre dans laquelle il était. Celle de Rima. Couchée sous les couvertures, elle dormait. Shiki se rappela vaguement le moment où Rido, se faisant passer pour son fils, l'avait mordue et à moitié vidée de son sang. Le mannequin se regarda. Il portait des vêtements différents de la dernière fois. Et il ne se rappelait s'être changé.

Il rougit en pensant à Takuma s'occupant de lui comme on dorlote un enfant.

Il se redressa en s'appuyant sur les coudes. La tête lui tournait et l'impression que la pièce tournoyait quand il se leva lui donna la nausée. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale et cala sa tête contre ses genoux, attendant que le malaise passe. À ce moment-là, il entendit la voix d'Ichijô.

« Senri ! Tu es réveillé ? »

Les brun ouvrit les yeux. Un tambour de fanfare battait à ses tempes au rythme de son cœur. Il tourna la tête vers Ichijô. Ce dernier affichait un sourire béat. Senri remarqua ses joues légèrement creuses et ses cernes.

« … Ta… kuma… »

Senri avait essayé de prononcer le nom de son ami – et sauveur, on peut appeler ça comme ça – mais il avait la gorge extrêmement sèche. Rien que le fait d'essayer de parler lui donnait l'impression qu'une pierre ponce raclait les parois de sa gorge. Par réflexe, il porta ses mains à son cou pour essayer de calmer la douleur.

Ichijô se pencha vers Shiki.

« Ça va ? »

Le mannequin lui jeta un regard en biais et hocha la tête.

Takuma perdit son sourire.

« Shiki. Ne mens pas. »

La conversation que le blond avait eut avec Rido revint à Senri.

« _Shiki ne ment pas. _»

Il avala sa salive – et étouffa un cri de douleur.

« Je ne mens pas. Je vais déjà bien mieux que quand mon père m'écrasait de sa puissance, Ichijô. »

Takuma soupira et tenta d'effacer un sourire compatissant. Il tendit une main au mannequin pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier contempla quelques instants la paume lisse du plus âgé. Ichijô attrapa alors de force un des poignets de Senri et le tira vers l'avant. Un « ah ! Non... » effrayé franchit les lèvres tremblantes de Shiki et ses vertiges le reprirent soudainement. Takuma s'en rendit compte, et il tendit les bras pour empêcher Senri de tomber. Le brun agrippa les coudes d'Ichijô lorsqu'il bascula en avant dans son élan. Il s'effondra à moitié sur le torse de Takuma et s'accrocha comme un enfant à ses épaules. Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux et pria pour que la pièce arrête de tourner. Ichijô le soutenait et entoura de ses bras le corps d'un Shiki nauséeux et tremblant.

Ils restèrent quelques instants serrés l'un contre l'autre, Senri suppliant son cœur d'arrêter de faire des loopings dans sa poitrine et Takuma frictionnant le dos du brun du plat de la main, comme pour le réchauffer. Le silence les enveloppa. Shiki se détendit. Il rouvrit les yeux. Sa vision était floue mais tout restait à sa place autour de lui. Il se redressa pour regarder Ichijô dans les yeux. Il ne dirent rien, gênés. Takuma désigna d'un vague geste de la main Rima, toujours endormie. Senri tourna alors le dos à Ichijô et s'assit aux côtés de Rima. Il se pencha vers elle et entoura ses frêles épaules de ses bras.

« ... pardon... », réussit-il à murmurer.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait une des chemises de Takuma, et donc, l'odeur du blond.

Le mannequin trouvait que cette odeur n'allait pas du tout à la jeune fille. Elle était trop plaisante. C'était un des rares parfums que Senri reconnaissait facilement et de loin. Une odeur musquée légèrement sucrée qui allait bien avec le grand sourire hypocrite et colgate qu'affichait Takuma à longueur de journée.

Shiki se redressa et l'odeur lui colla à la peau. Il se tourna vers Takuma et l'interrogea du regard.

« Tu m'excuseras, hein, sa robe était pleine de sang, alors j'ai...

- Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends parfaitement, le coupa le brun.

- Merci, désolé... »

Ils baissèrent la tête et fixèrent le sol, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Pardon ! »

Ils avaient relevé la tête et dit pardon en même temps. Aussitôt après, Ichijô se retourna vers la fenêtre et Shiki regarda encore une fois le parquet. Takuma fit mine de guetter l'arrivée d'un vampire et Senri sembla se passionner pour les stries sur les lattes du plancher. Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bon dieu, il avait veillé sur son ami pendant plusieurs jours, en oubliant de se nourrir et se reposer. Il avait répété en boucle le discours qu'il comptait faire au réveil du mannequin sur les valeurs et l'amour-propre – le genre de choses dont Shiki se moquait éperdument –, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il devait dire un truc, n'importe quoi, avant que le silence ne devienne trop insupportable.

« Shiki... Tu as soif ? »

Senri releva la tête. Il sentait ses crocs s'allonger dans sa bouche rien qu'au souvenir du sang de Takuma et de l'effluve divin qui s'en dégageait. Il savait bien que, dans la société Vampire, offrir son sang était un échange quasi-intime. Mais il s'en fichait bien. Les autres pouvaient le regarder bizarrement, être dégoûtés, il aimait vraiment le sang d'Ichijô. Ainsi qu'Ichijô en entier. Il l'avait protégé et prit sa défense devant son propre père, ce qui le faisait encore plus l'apprécier.

Takuma s'était tourné vers Senri et attendait toujours sa réponse. Shiki hocha faiblement la tête. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées, ses iris avaient viré à l'écarlate. Il aurait pu dire non, Takuma aurait su qu'il mentait rien qu'en le regardant.

Le blond esquissa un vague sourire. Il serra son poing gauche en se rappelant l'effleurement de la langue chaude de Senri contre sa peau.

Un souvenir qui datait de son 18ème anniversaire.

Il approcha de Senri à grande enjambées et le tira hors de la chambre en agrippant sa manche.

« Il vaut mieux éviter d'assoiffer Rima.

- Elle le sentira quand même, répondit le brun.

- Plus loin on sera moins elle le remarquera. », le coupa le plus âgé.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et s'arrêtèrent dans le couloir. Ichijô, d'un mouvement presque soumis, s'adossa au mur et tendit son poignet au mannequin. Shiki prit doucement le main du vampire au creux de la sienne. Ses yeux bleus glacis se posèrent encore une fois sur la main d'Ichijô. Il la fixa, scruta chacune des lignes de la main, les veines bleues qui marbraient son poignet sous sa peau pâle. Takuma avait des mains délicates et chaudes. La lame de son épée avait à maintes reprises entaillé le creux entre le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche et maintenant, une mince ligne rose claire faisait frontière entre ces deux doigts. Le blond était un peu gêné de l'examen attentif que faisait Senri.

« … Tu as de belles mains, fit ce dernier.

- Ah ? Euh, ben... merci.

- De rien. (il fit pivoter le poignet et regarda le dos de sa main) … Tu as les ongles plus courts qu'avant.

- Je les avais un peu rongés, alors j'ai préféré les couper.

- Pourquoi tu te les rongeais ?

- J'avais peur.

- Peur pour quoi ?

- « Pour qui ». pour toi.

- Oh... »

Senri joua quelques instants à lier et délier ses doigts à ceux du plus âgé pour jauger de leur finesse. Finalement, il prit les doigts du blond dans les siens, entoura le poignet fin et le porta à ses lèvres. Il sentait le sang pulser sous sa peau, son parfum lui monta aux narines. Senri sentit Takuma se crisper et serrer son poing, ce qui fit circuler le sang plus vite. Le brun lia ses doigts à ceux de la main au poignet convoité, passa sa langue sur les veines violettes – Ichijô rougit – puis ses canines percèrent la peau douce.

Takuma tiqua. C'était la première fois que les crocs du brun pénétraient dans sa chair – il se contentait avant de lécher le sang des plaies que se faisait Ichijô. La première sensation fut assez inconfortable – parce que mine de rien, c'est douloureux, une morsure – puis s'estompa vite.

Un silence respectueux régnait dans les couloirs, et Ichijô pouvait entendre le bruit du sang qui coulait dans la gorge de Shiki.

Quitter son corps par l'intermédiaire de son poignet et des crocs de Senri pour aller se perdre au plus profond de lui... ses globules rouges avaient une sacrée veine*, pensa le blond.

Takuma entendait le léger bruit de succion que faisait Senri en aspirant son sang et léchant les quelques gouttes qui échappaient à sa langue.

Cette dernière se pressa contre une veine que les crocs percèrent également. Shiki laissa échapper un petit soupir de contentement qui ressemblait au ronronnement d'un chat ; Ichijô gémit. Entendant sa plainte, Senri leva les yeux vers le blond et planta son regard dans celui, émeraude, de son vis-à-vis et ôta ses crocs de sa chair.

« Ça va ? »

Takuma hocha la tête en fixant les deux trous ensanglantés qu'avaient laissés les crocs du mannequin.

« Oui, oui. Tu as encore soif ? »

Le brun fit oui de la tête tout en léchant la plaie qui se referma rapidement.

« Alors pourquoi tu me soignes ?

- Pas assez de sang.

- Le poignet est l'un des endroits où le sang circule le plus vite..., répondit Takuma.

- Au cou encore plus. »

Ichijô voyait venir la suite et il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

« Je peux le boire à ton cou ? »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Shiki le regardait, soutenant son regard. Le plus âgé hocha finalement la tête. Senri se rapprocha et, alors que Takuma essayait de fuir son regard, défit le nœud de sa cravate qu'il laissa tomber au sol et ouvrit les premier boutons de la chemise. Ichijô ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Il trouvait que Senri faisait des gestes bien trop lents, et sentir le bout de ses doigts contre la peau de son cou rendait le blond assez mal à l'aise. Le brun admira quelques instants la naissance de la gorge, la peau blanche et le haut du buste du plus âgé dans laquelle il allait mordre.

« … Décidément, beaucoup de choses sont belles, chez toi...

- M-merci... »

Takuma rougit fortement. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on se dit_ entre amis_.

Senri se colla à moitié contre le corps d'Ichijô, agrippa d'une main son bras et de l'autre son épaule, puis enfouit sa tête au creux du cou. Comme pour le poignet, Shiki attendrit la peau d'un long coup de langue. Ses crocs effleurèrent la chair avant de s'y enfoncer d'un coup sec. Takuma étouffa un autre cri de douleur. Il chancela, se raccrocha au brun. Ce dernier, sans cesser de boire, glissa ses bras aux hanches d'Ichijô pour le soutenir. Le blond essaya de se remettre les idées en place pour juger leur position.

Collés l'un à l'autre, s'étreignant comme deux amoureux... Cette pensée fit rougir Takuma et il pria pour que personne ne débarque maintenant. Les mains posées sur les épaules du mannequin, il ferma les yeux. Pas vraiment une bonne idée...

Le fait d'avoir les yeux ouverts lui donnait un point d'ancrage dans la réalité. Les fermer le perdait dans son océan de sensations et de fantasmes...

Le mur derrière lui se changea en un matelas – très dur, certes... –, la morsure de Shiki en un suçon brûlant qu'il lui faisait au creux du cou.

Ils rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand la vision du corps à moitié nu de Shiki, le surplombant, s'imprima dans son esprit.

La réalité revint, froide comme l'atmosphère des couloirs, douloureuse comme la morsure du mannequin.

Mannequin qui, quasi-euphorique, serrait encore plus le corps de sa « proie » dans ses bras.

De loin, on aurait aisément pu prendre ça comme un câlin d'amoureux.

Un câlin sanglant.

Takuma se sentait partir. Sa vision se brouillait et ses jambes commençaient à trembler. Le brun s'en rendit compte, ôta ses canines de la peau d'Ichijô. Il resserra sa prise autour des hanches du blond pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le plus âgé, chancelant, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Senri. Son souffle était court et haché.

« Takuma... Ça ne va pas ? »

Ichijô releva la tête pour regarder le brun dans les yeux. Ce dernier remarqua la pâleur excessive du visage du blond et la légère touche d'écarlate qui pointait au fond de ses iris ambrés qui, ajoutées aux cernes et aux joues creuses, donnaient l'impression que Takuma était vraiment malade et avait passé des mois dans une cellule sombre et sordide sans boire ni manger.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Shiki. Je n'aurais pas du boire autant...

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu étais assoiffé après tout ça.

- Ce n'était pas une raison, martela le brun. »

Senri aida Takuma à bien s'adosser au mur. Le blond cessa de trembler. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le même état de faiblesse que Shiki, quelques jours auparavant. Le mannequin, l'agrippant par l'épaule, lui tendit son poignet et l'invita à mordre.

« Senri... Désolé, je ne peux pas.

- Mais si. Je te dois bien ça. En remerciement pour l'attention et les soins que tu m'as porté.

- Non... Je sais que je vais perdre mon self-control...

- M'en fiche.

- Senri, on va tomber dans un cercle vicieux.

- Voir réponse précédente. »

Takuma soupira. Senri ne céderait pas. Mais lui non plus.

« Je ne VEUX PAS, Shiki ! » , s'exclama Ichijô d'une voix sèche.

Le brun soupira à son tour.

« Bon... je vais devoir t'y forcer, alors... »

Ichijô marmotta un « quoi ?! » étouffé. Shiki porta son propre poignet à ses lèvres et se mordit sans hésitation, sans la douceur dont il avait fait preuve avec le blond. Le tenant toujours par l'épaule, il aspira doucement son propre sang sans l'avaler, sous le regard incrédule de Takuma.

Puis, une goutte écarlate perlant au coin de ses lèvres, il avança son visage vers celui du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... », commença celui-ci

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer... Senri avait plaqué ses lèvres contre sa bouche entrouverte comme celle d'un poisson qui cherche à respirer

_Qu-Quoi ?!_, pensa Takuma.

Le sang de Shiki coulait dans sa bouche. Il chercha à repousser le brun, puis baissa les bras, découragé en voyant que le mannequin n'esquissait pas le moindre geste. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il goûtait au sang de Shiki, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en buvait autant... et de _cette manière_...

Un flot écarlate se frayait un passage entre ses lèvres pour s'engouffrer dans sa cavité buccale. Il déglutit difficilement à cause de la pression de la bouche de Senri sur la sienne et un mince filet de salive coula au coin de sa bouche – il se sentit gêné et pria pour que Senri ne le remarqua pas.

Les dernières perles rouges plongèrent dans sa gorge, mais Shiki ne se recula pas pour autant. Il continua son petit manège, passant sa langue sur les lèvres roses, léchant les gouttes de salive, bougeant doucement ses lèvres douces contre celles, toujours entrouvertes de stupeur, de son vis-à-vis. Puis Ichijô, à bout de souffle, repoussa plus fermement Senri. Il reprit ensuite sa respiration pendant que le brun se nettoyait les lèvres à coup de langue – comme un chat.

« .. Pourquoi tu... tu as fait ça ?!, balbutia Takuma.

- Pour te faire boire.

- Tu aurais pus t'y prendre autrement.

- J'avais envie de faire comme ça.

- En m'embrassant.

- Tu n'as pas cherché à me repousser.

- J'ai essayé, tu n'as pas bougé.

- Tu n'as pas dus essayer bien fort.

- J'ai essayé !

- Et alors ?, soupira Senri. Maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ? Me gifler parce que j'ai eu l'audace de t'embrasser ? »

Petit silence gêné. Ichijô rougit.

« Disons que j'aurais pensé que mon premier baiser se passerait... différemment.

- Bien sûr... Avec une fille..., fit Senri moqueur, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Non, non... C'était la bonne personne. »

Blanc.

« Attends attends, fit Senri. Tu veux dire que...

- Que je voulais vraiment que tu m'embrasses, oui... », termina Ichijô en fuyant le regard du mannequin.

Les yeux de Senri s'ouvrirent grands de surprise. Puis il sourit.

« Alors si c'était la bonne personne, de quoi tu te plains ? », fit-il, railleur.

Takuma baissa les yeux et rougit. Shiki avait beau être plus jeune que lui, il semblait bien plus expérimenté dans tout ce qui touchait à... l'amour et les relations.

« Disons que... J'aurais préféré... (il rougit) que ce soit un _vrai_ baiser, pas un moyen pour me forcer à boire...

- Mh, je vois, fit le brun. Quelque chose plus comme ça ? »

Senri porta ses mains aux joues rougies du plus âgé, puis posa tout doucement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Un baiser papillon donné du bout des lèvres, léger comme une plume, à l'arrière-goût de sang.

Une plume ensanglantée.

Les mains d'Ichijô montèrent le long des flancs du brun, caressèrent ses épaules, puis vinrent se blottir contre la peau de son cou.

Senri léchait par à-coups les lèvres du blond pour quémander l'accès à la bouche. Takuma, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, entrouvrir alors – volontairement cette fois – les lèvres. Shiki ronronna, heureux qu'Ichijô ne soit pas apeuré par son action rentre-dedans. Il chatouilla la langue timide du bout de la sienne, puis s'amusa un peu.

Mais Takuma, perdu dans son océan de nouvelles sensations toutes plus agréables les unes que les autres, en avait oublié de respirer, et il dut murmurer, haletant, à Shiki de bien vouloir arrêter – ce qu'il fit à contre-cœur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, rougissant. Puis ils entendirent une porte claquer. Ils se retournèrent. Rima venait de refermer précipitamment la porte, de peur de se faire surprendre à les observer. Ils se tournèrent.

« Dis... tu crois qu'elle nous a vus ?

- J'en suis sûr., répondit franchement Senri.

- Elle doit être choquée.

- Elle s'en remettra.

- Et sûrement aussi déçue de savoir que tu ne l'aimes pas...

- Tu vaux bien mieux qu'elle... »

Takuma sourit et rougit, puis enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de mannequin, sans aucune intention de le mordre, juste respirer son odeur.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais pour elle..., déclara Senri.

- … Promis ?, marmotta Ichijô.

- Promis. Et toi, tu ne m'abandonneras pour personne, hein ?

- Je te le promets... »

Ils échangèrent encore un baiser.

« Dis, il fait froid ici., souffla Takuma. On ne pourrait pas retourner dans _notre_ chambre, cette fois ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le brun. J'ai une idée de _chose très intéressante_ qu'on pourrait y faire... »

Ichijô gloussa. Shiki le serra un peu plus fort, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe quand ils bougeraient. Mais le blond le suivit.

Et dans cette chambre, ils lièrent leurs âmes par un fil rouge écarlate par-delà les rois, les reines, les manipulateurs et le lien si fragile qu'est celui du sang.

_**Fin**_

* * *

*: et c'est seulement lorsque je le tape à l'ordi que je me rends compte que ça fait une blague TROP LOL. Je devais être fatiguée, moi... (U_U)

Voilà voilà, ça c'est fini. J'avais pas réussit à le finir en cours à cause de tous ceux qui lisaient par-dessus mon épaule. J'avais envie de leur dire « MAIS CASSEZ-VOUS C'EST JUSTE UNE ROMANCE GAY BORDEL ! » mais je me suis retenue... Je crois que j'ai bien fait (UuU)

Reviewez... S'iou plait (◑w◑)


End file.
